


【巍澜】自作孽

by Alex131



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex131/pseuds/Alex131





	【巍澜】自作孽

龙城特别调查局的赵局长在挑战沈巍这方面很有一套。

 

赵云澜混迹官场这些年，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，各位部长局长清一色喝成了姐夫。在他还是赵处长的时候，龙城就没人敢对他赵云澜说出一个不字来，也亏得赵云澜人缘好有本事，别墅办公室成功批下来不说，上头的部长局长就没有一个说他不好的。没结婚前赵云澜人痞嘴贱整天刷下限，搞得各位同事一看见他就纷纷拿出狼牙棒，本想着赵云澜成功做受之后能收敛一下，却没想到愈演愈烈，倒是不祸害同事了，整天作死在沈教授生气的边缘试探。

 

可沈巍总是拿赵云澜没办法，哪怕他一向白皙且薄的脸皮被这货活生生气成了一个“白里透红，与众不同”，沈教授也是舍不得和这人说一句重话的，更何况，始作俑者总是一副：我错了，我下次还敢的皮样，沈巍也只能摇头苦笑。

 

每每赵云澜受挫后还越战越勇的时候，祝红总是拿着小说啐一句“狗男男”，虽说单身成年蛇祝红对于赵云澜这种明面搞事情实则秀恩爱的行为非常不齿，可她也非常好奇，一向波澜不惊的沈教授斩魂使大人吃起醋生起气来是什么样的，会不会也像小说里写的那样，把赵云澜整个摁在墙上进行深入调查。

 

那场面，想想就刺激。

 

俗话说，这欲望开了一点点口子就再也合不上，接受了这个设定之后的祝红总是会不由自以为地把沈巍和赵云澜代入她看的那些狗血文里，看得她热血沸腾，活脱脱像干了二斤雄黄酒。

 

干，干他娘的。

 

祝红拿起最新的那本《总裁的暴躁小狼狗》走进了赵云澜的办公室，就这样放弃了生的希望。

 

 

赵云澜总是有很多的应酬。

 

自从特别调查处升级成为特别调查局之后，来来往往的人就更多了，为名的为利的，还有看多了热血漫画头脑一热的就统统上来了。最近正赶上特别调查局全国分局招人，赵云澜几乎是住进了龙城各高档餐厅里，上有沈教授明令禁酒勒令养胃，下有各路姐夫轮番劝酒，实在是苦不堪言。

 

这不，今晚又有个郭副部长搭桥牵线的饭局，各位大佬一起讨论特别调查局招人的事情，顺便给赵云澜拉了一个人脉线，是龙城出了名的企业家黄秋实，据说此人年少白手起家，浸润商场多年，现在黄土埋了个脚后跟，酒肉了大半辈子，偏生出了一个根正苗红的儿子来。

 

说白了，黄老板废了老大的劲儿托郭长城的二舅搭这个线，就是给自家儿子探路的。

 

觥筹交错，赵云澜虽然三头六臂左推右挡，却也没能滴酒不沾，他喝的不多，这顿饭也吃的很有效果，虽说赵云澜没有给黄秋实开后门，却也把对方弄得生不起气来，一顿饭下来，郭部长和黄老板都已经有些高了，可赵云澜还是头脑清醒思维敏捷，他趁着大家不注意，拿了一杯白酒偷偷潜入了包房的洗手间，高度数的纯粮食久闻起来就罪人，赵云澜在自己的衣领和脖颈处都洒了白酒，然后把酒杯往洗手台上一方，装作目光涣散地走了出来。

 

包房的钟表指向8:35，龙城的夜生活才刚刚开始，黄秋实刚交了赵云澜这个朋友，正是热情的时候，见赵云澜从洗手间出来就赶紧迎了上去，一手勾住他的脖子一边用浑厚的男声和包房众人讲话：“才这个时间，咱们找个地方续摊啊，我知道个好地方，包大家满意。”

 

这屋子里的人都知道黄秋实说的“好地方”是什么地方，赵云澜也不傻，不动声色地从粗壮的臂弯里抽身出来，笑眯眯地回了句“好”，一时间，包房里什么郭部长刘局长马科长都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

 

黄秋实又不瞎，怎么可能看不出异样，他看看赵云澜又看看惊讶的众人，意味深长地“哦”了一声。“是不是赵局长的夫人介意啊？？放心，老哥哥我肯定会给你打掩护的。”话音刚落，郭部长就笑着接了话：“黄老板您有所不知啊，赵局长家里那位和咱们的老婆可不一样，人家可是龙城大学的教授，家教严得很。”

 

“原来是读书人啊，那老哥哥我也就不强求了，咱们就各回各家？”虽然是询问的语气，但屋里的人都知道，若是回绝肯定会让黄秋实不悦，一时间屋里的各位姐夫都把视线聚焦到了赵云澜身上，共事这么久，赵云澜和沈巍的那些事他们都清楚，更何况每次应酬一到九点沈巍必打电话，他们都开玩笑说赵云澜“惧内”。玩笑归玩笑，应酬鬼应酬，赵云澜也知道这事不能回绝，更何况他心里有自己的主。赵云澜笑了笑，摆摆手道：“别介啊，不管怎么说不能坏了黄老哥的兴致，走，去东方夏威夷续摊，算我的。”

 

东方夏威夷是龙城最大的夜总会，里面陪唱陪酒的都是出了名的小嫩模，男孩子各个眉清目秀，都是一副惹人怜爱的模样。黄秋实一听见这个名儿，就兴致勃勃地和赵云澜去了，到了地方，酒和小嫩模都到位了，黄秋实左拥右抱，正好是九点钟。

 

马科长用胳膊推了推黄秋实，“开开眼吧黄老板，看看咱们赵局长是不是真的惧内。”话音刚落，赵云澜的手机就响了起来，黄老板一瞥，备注的是“老婆”。

 

赵云澜接起电话挑了挑眉，佯装出一副喝多了的样子，大着舌头道：“我的心肝儿啊。”

 

电话那头的沈巍眉头一皱，“你喝酒了？”

 

“一点点。”赵云澜嘿嘿笑着，背景是包房里嘈杂的音乐声，沈巍不用仔细分辨就知道赵云澜又没干好事，当即声音冷了下来，问道：“你在哪儿？我去接你。”

 

赵云澜一听沈巍的声音，心里窃喜，想着祝红这招真的好使，索性也就作了个大死，把手机递给了黄秋实身边陪酒的小嫩模，“你告诉他我在哪。”

 

小嫩模欢天喜地地报了包房号，赵云澜直接无视了各位同僚下巴快掉了的表情，挂了电话，坐在了小嫩模旁边。

 

15分钟之后，沈巍到了。

 

沈教授今天穿着绿色的风衣，整个人看起来玉树临风，奈何周身是翻涌的杀气，他大力推开房门，就看见赵云澜懒洋洋地靠在卡座上，身边还有一个穿着暴露的女人往他嘴边递酒。沈巍只觉得一把火从头顶烧到了脚后跟，他一把拉起赵云澜，正对上黄秋实惊诧的表情。

 

沈巍：“抱歉各位，赵云澜喝多了，我来接他回家，先失陪。”

 

黄秋实心里正纳闷来得怎么是个男人，他看看周围人见怪不怪的表情，满心的疑惑也明白了七分，看来这位文质彬彬的男人就是赵云澜的“老婆”了。

 

21世纪，这种事情多了去了，黄秋实也就不再觉得奇怪，他朝沈巍点了点头道：“我看赵老弟这样也回不去了，不然这样，这楼上就是客房，要不今晚您二位在这里将就一夜？”

 

沈巍点头，“多谢。”

 

赵云澜表面上装醉，心里却异常清明，他知道沈巍是真的生气了，便一路不再扑腾任由对方把自己拉进房间里，房门刚关上，赵云澜也就不再装乖，他黏黏糊糊地去够沈巍的脖子，灵巧的舌头在对方的脖颈处流连，含糊道：“大美人。”

 

沈巍心里正生气，一看赵云澜醉猫一样还不忘撩人，他直接把赵云澜摁在了墙上冷声问道：“我是谁？”

 

赵云澜火上浇油，“你是这里的大美人啊……”

 

沈巍：……

 

赵云澜真的是越来越不像话了！斩魂使怒火中烧，便忍不住胡思乱想起来，一会儿想到赵云澜不顾自己立下的规矩在外面乱来，一会儿想到在没有自己的时光里赵云澜身边那些莺莺燕燕，就连赵云澜吻技高超都能算得上沈教授归咎在他身上的风流债。这样思索着，沈巍便觉得此人身上的所有套路都是和人玩剩下的，他眼眸深沉，愤怒吞噬了最后一丝理智，直接把赵云澜整个人翻了个面扣在了墙上。

 

他毫无章法地亲吻着赵云澜的后颈，心中滔天怒火骤然焚了身，来不及做过多的前戏，他只一个响指，赵云澜身上的衣物便自动离体，赵云澜被他那双手死死的摁着，前端微微抬首的阳物抵在墙上，高温的身体和冰冷的墙壁产生的温差刺激着赵云澜的感官，这时候，沈巍的手指插进了他的后穴里。

平日沈教授在床上总是温柔得体的，哪怕他心里承载着千万年的情感爱慕，也是舍不得赵云澜受伤的，尤其在扩张这件事上，他总是细致又耐心，可这一次，斩魂使显然没有什么耐心，他用自己的方式惩罚着赵云澜，紧涩的肠壁本能地排斥着异物，沈巍的手指在赵云澜的后穴里翻搅着，他十分了解赵云澜的身体，指尖在平日里的敏感地带毫不留情地按压，赵云澜被他按的闷哼出声，可这还不够。

沈巍已经等不及了。

肿胀发硬的阳物抵着赵云澜的穴口就是一阵重重的撞击，赵云澜被撞得根本发不出声音来，他的膝盖被沈巍分开，沈巍一手捞着赵云澜瘫软的身体，腰肢凶狠的在他的臀缝之中顶弄。赵局长眼神迷乱，失神中，他被沈巍举了起来，膝盖抵在墙上，全身的重心都在沈巍身上。斩魂使将他双手反剪，一记重撞狠狠操了进去，层层叠叠的穴肉很快包裹住了沈巍的器物，他低下头去亲吻赵云澜的后颈，犬齿浅浅刺入了皮肉，冒出了一点点血珠，沈巍盯着那块又红又粉的皮肤，忍了半晌，终于移开了目光。

赵云澜被干的呜呜直叫，一道手臂紧紧缠上他的腰际，他只觉得自己的腰肢都被锁死，赵局长有些迷茫，刚想说些什么，便感觉体内的硬物在抽插中微妙的转换了一个角度。

胀痛从身体内传来，他眼睛圆瞪，感觉到沈巍缓缓退了出去，那根茎体在他穴口处稍停了一停，继而狠狠一顶。

“——啊！”他浑身战栗几乎要弹起来，惊喘着尖叫出声。

“这回知道我是谁吗？”沈巍伏在他耳边一字一句道。

“沈……沈巍……你是，沈巍……”赵云澜根本说不出完整的句子，他的敏感点被沈巍狠狠地顶弄着，赵局长头脑清醒，他觉得自己快被沈巍干死了，却是自作自受不敢叫停，沈巍恶狠狠地操干着他，他硬挺的阳物在冰冷的墙上摩擦，又痛又爽，无数的金星在他眼前炸开，后穴发疯一般的痉挛，涌出一大团黏腻的液体。他五指抓紧，指甲几乎都要裂开出血。前面明明没有得到任何抚慰，却已经被沈巍插的射了出来，一股股浊液喷出来，伴随着撞击一股一股喷在了墙壁上。

赵云澜根本不知道沈巍在他体内做了多少活塞运动，伴随着射精的快感，赵局长被自己的心肝“老婆”操晕了。

日上三竿，赵云澜醒来的时候觉得自己整个人都碎掉了，身上遍布大大小小的痕迹，就连满是胡茬的下巴都无法幸免，他心里恶狠狠地咒骂着祝红，盘算着给这条蛇灌一壶雄黄酒的时候，一碗浓浓的皮蛋瘦肉粥递了过来。

是沈巍。

赵云澜满心欢喜地接了过来，正打算解释昨晚的事件，就听见沈巍的声音凉凉的，从头顶传了过来。

“昨晚的事情，喝了粥之后交代一下吧。”

赵云澜看了看沈巍愠怒的脸，又动了动酸痛的腰，无声地叹了口气。

自作孽，不可活啊。


End file.
